Itty Bitty Pretty One
by AppleCider1412
Summary: My first attempt at Magic Kaito --- While at a Kaito KID heist Aoko bumps into someone you don't want to meet and after seeing the gun things get a "little" complicated for Nakamori-San.
1. Chapter 1

(DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own Magic Kaito. i tried my hand at Magic Kaito for the first time here. Read And Review?lol i got this idea and wrote it down on a napkin at the revolving sushi resturaunt)

~~ Midnight. Ekota Archealogical Museum

It is midnight in mid-april and many people had gathered in the town square for the KID heist tonight. Fighting her way through the crouds with her freind keiko was Aoko. She had just gotten there with a Co-Worker of her dad.

"ugh..so many people. WHY do so many people come just to watch a theif?" Aoko huffed pushing her way between a souple of teens. "because they like him, they love the show! it's magic! come on Aoko, we have 15 minutes before the time announced, let's wait in the car!" Keiko laughed trying to keep up with her.

"it's STUPID that's what it is, it's just a stage show to destract the people so he can hide and NO! i wanna see dad before "IT" shows up." Aoko pushed her way through some more people before bumping into a man with a long coat and knocking something out of his hands "Excuse me,sir. i didn't mean to bump into you. i di..." she stoped her talking after she noticed the gun, she looked up and caught a glimpse of the man before her.

Long blonde hair greeted her as she stared and cold eyes, behind the man were a couple other men. One had a moutashe' and messy hair the other was kinda bulky with sunglasses. " girl, get going. there is nothing here you need to see" The bulky one kicked her out of the way walking forward followed the moustached man. Blondie stayed there infront of her, she kept staring at him as he bent down picking up his gun.

"hmph, another easy clean up." he muttered as knocked the girl out with the handle of the gun and dragging her off to the side alley. "Atleast it'll be quick, kid. you saw too much" he said sticking a pill in her mouth and pouring water down her throat. "HURRY UP! not much time" a voice over the croud answers "Hai Hai, coming." the man said dissapearing into the crouds of people again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6AM The Alleyway Near the museum

Aoko opened her eyes and looked around as the early sun rose around her. "huh....."was all that came from her mouth as her grogy brain tried to wake up. she stood up to walk and fell as her oversized clothes pooled around her. she looked down with wide eyes "w...what happened...?" she muttered.

She gasped "my voice sounds.." she then grabbed her clothes and ran as fast as her little feet could take her to anywhere with a mirror. she stopped infront of a shop window and looked at herself horified. "h...how...that medicine that he gave me....What Did He Do To ME?" she muttered running down the street further but stopping infront of a house on 4th street. 


	2. Chapter 2

She looked up at the house and sighed "t...they'd never beleive me" she muttered under her breathe. Just then the front door opened up and she hid in the bushes 'oh no' she thought. Kaito walked out dressed fully in his school uniform having bandages that covered his arm "baro~making me wake up to go to school...and after being injured too,sheesh.i should have just stayed in bed" he mummbled kicking the fence as he turned and walked down the road.

'he's going to school...?this early?' she thought looking at him from behind 'that's unusual...for kaito atleast. he'd usually get there later..' she thought walking out of the bushes holding onto her oversized dress. 'NOW what am i going to do....?dad won't beleive me..Hakuba-san would turn me into an expirament and Akako would just find it funny...' she thought standing there at the gate.

"Ah, little girl? little girl..?"

she was so deep in thought she almost didn't the voice behind her until she felt a hand on her shulder "huh?" she turned around and saw a woman with shaggy short hair and blue eyes.  
"little girl are you ok? you're just standing infront of the house" she smiled crouching down to meet her at eye level.

'oh...oh Kaito 's mom!' inside she was panicking.

"what's your name little one?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

'NAME!? i ..i haven't thought of a name...AGH!?!this is so hard..' Aoko thought. he mind was going haywire as it is and this just made it harder "Aiko! yeah that right! my name Aiko Forde'*" she just blurted out looking alittle scared. The woman looked confused and put her finger under her chin thinking.

"Forde'? isn't that a french name?" she asked standing back up. Aoko panicked again "Y..yeah! it is! my mother was half french!" again she lied hoping the woman would beleive here. She laughed "alright Aiko-Chan. where do you live? we need to get you home. it's too early for you to be outside"

"i...i don't have a home..." she looked at the ground. she hated lying to her, she'd known Kaito's mom since she was little and she didn't want to make her feel bad but what chaice did she have? really, she couldn't go back home.

(Forde' can mean ford as in Shelling Forde' the original name of Sherlock Holmes in Doyle's Manuscripts. i couldn't think of a good last name so i used that one.)


End file.
